


Expecting Tea and Destiny

by lrs002



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tea, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Sansa had the great misfortune of being the eldest daughter of six children, destined for the greatest tragedy or the greatest love life and with three names on her body she and everyone else isn’t quite sure which destiny to expect.





	Expecting Tea and Destiny

Sansa often pretends to ignore the whispers about why she has three names written on body but it’s hard to ignore how her own aunt does it; in fact, Aunt Lysa’s not even whispering about it. The woman’s sharp voice carries through several rooms.

A couple years ago at sixteen she’d finally gotten her soulmates names, Joffery Baratheon had been first, and Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand came in together shortly after.

The marks are colored. And each color has a meaning. Oberyn and Ellaria are a bright orange like the color of a marigold. She doesn’t know what the colors mean but is pretty sure now what the color purple is.

Joffery’s name is curled around her ankle, and like a bruise his name is in purple.

That probably should have told her something. They broke up a couple days ago after she couldn’t take the pain he caused her more. 

She’s told no one. The only remembrance left of their relationship is fading mark on her face and the words wrapped around her ankle. Both can be covered up with a bit of makeup.

All she can do right now is pray that the orange of the other two names she now hides under strips of dark blue silk means something else.

Her aunt glances at her for a minute and Sansa pretends to read about wizards but continues to eavesdrop on the conversation her aunt is having. “Catelyn, do you know that Oberyn Martell is 41? He’s quite old for someone like Sansa. I hears quite the ladies’ man, that’s not a nice man. I should know.”

“Age has nothing to do someone’s names Lysa. And figure out whether he and his lover are nice enough for my girl very shortly. I invited him to tea.”

Aunt Lysa makes a strange noise at news and Sansa can’t help the small smile that breaks out on her face when she hears it.


End file.
